


Home Sweet Home

by Hibonu



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, They visit Joseph's family, You feeling it now Mr krabs huuuuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: Joseph and Sebastian head North to visit Joseph's family in Canada.





	Home Sweet Home

"I don't really want to go in," Sebastian mumbles. Joseph sighs, unstrapping his seatbelt. "Joseph.."

"You're going in," Joseph says opening his car door and stepping out. "Wether you like it or not."

"And if I refuse?" Sebastian mumbles.

"Then you're walking back to America," Joseph says closing his door. Sebastian groans and unbuckles his seatbelt angrily, then opens his door. "Get to know them, but if your worried about them knowing about us, don't worry. I've told them you're my partner back in Krimson, they shouldn't suspect a thing." The younger man speaks waiting near Sebastian's door.

"What was the excuse for visiting them?" Sebastian mumbles stepping out and closing the door.

"We are on business trip, and since we were in the neighborhood we decided to stop on by." He says adjusting his thick framed glasses.

"A business trip? Really...?" Sebastian says shaking his head. "Why not some case that involves something... More in our range of work.. A business trip..."

"They'd ask about the case you see, but if I mention business trip, it seems... Er.. Rather boring.. So less questions will be asked.." Sebastian can agree with that point.. "When we go in there, promise to behave.."

Sebastian is offended by that. "Me? Behave? You act as if I'm a child.. Even worse a dog."

"Sebastian." Joseph's tone becomes serious.

"Fine." He mumbles under his breath. He folds his arms and sighs. It makes Joseph feel like an ass, but he has to much pride to apologize. Instead he wraps a hand around Sebastian's waist, pulling him in. "Let me go," Sebastian mumbles. Joseph listens taking a step back.

Sebastian angrily walks towards the house, and Joseph follows. Once they reach the door Sebastian stops. "Anything I should know before I enter?"

"Behave." Joseph replies, hand reaching for the knob. Sebastian tightens his jaw again. Once Joseph opens the door, he removes his shoes and places them on the mat.

Sebastian doesn't notice, and walks on the floor, soles wet. "Sebastian! Come on man!" Joseph cries. Sebastian pauses confused. "I told you to behave.."

"I didn't do anything," Sebastian growls.

"Take your shoes off." Joseph says stepping onto the wood flooring. "Now."

"I asked you if there was anything I should know before entering.." He has a point.

"Just take off your shoes..." Joseph sighs. Sebastian nods, stepping back onto the mat, removing his shoes.

"Anything else I should know?" Sebastian repeats. "And don't tell me to behave."

"Just look presentable... And give me your coat.." Joseph says reaching around Sebastian's shoulders. He pauses staring at Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian blinks. Joseph leans in, but is interrupted when he hears the sound of footsteps. He jolts back quickly.

"Mother," Joseph says turning his attention towards a small lady.

A smile grows on her face as she approaches Joseph, arms wrapping around him. She speaks not in English but in Japanese which leaves Sebastian confused.

The older man decides to remove his own jacket and holds onto it. Joseph and his mother exchange words Sebastian can't understand so he just sits there silently. (Input Sound of Silence jk)

"Sebastian," he hears Joseph say his name, but realizes he's talking to his mother still. While the conversation continues he can hear Joseph use engrish (English/ Japanese).

Once his mother let's go of Joseph she looks at Sebastian, examining him.

The younger man turns around. "Sebastian this is my mother," he says giving a forced smile. Sebastian's leans in, putting his hand outwards. Joseph's mother refuses to shake it. "...erm.. Sebastian, I'll go introduce you to my father."

Sebastian nods, and follows Joseph around to the back of the house. He notices a picture of Joseph as a child and stops in his tracks. "Sebastian." Joseph calls. He turns his attention back, and glances at the photo once more before returning. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing.." He says rubbing his eyes. "Your mother.. She doesn't like me?"

"Of course not... Well.. I don't know.." He admits. "She doesn't really like the idea that I brought you over, now if it were Juli, that would be a different case.."

"She thinks we're partners? As in relationship wise, not KPD.. I mean 'business men'.." Sebastian says furrowing his brows.

"Possibly.. I'll have to make that clear to her later on," Joseph sighs again and stops near a door.

"I uh, I noticed you spoke English and Japanese there.. Why?"

"I don't really speak a lot of Japanese..." Joseph peeks in the room and back and Sebastian. "Come on," he follows, and notices a man sitting on a futon.

Joseph begins to speak in Japanese again. A second later the man stands up and walks towards Joseph, as they continue to speak. He approaches Sebastian.

"You must be my sons Partner, what's it like to be business partners? Do you travel around a lot? Any kids?" His father sticks out his hand. But boy is he he nosy, Joseph said they'd find t boring, what a lie.. But at least he's interested, and can speak English.. Something Sebastian can understand.

He shakes the older mans hand, and looks at Joseph. The shake ends too soon. "Are you two staying the night?"

"Yes..." Joseph looks at Sebastian.

"That's sounds great... You know; your room hasn't changed a bit since you first left," his father says slowly walking past the two men. Sebastian glares angrily at Joseph.

"You didn't say we were staying here..."

"You didn't ask." Joseph snorts back.

"Seriously..." Sebastian groans. They follow behind Joseph's Dad, and stop when they reach a door. His father opens the door slowly and walks inside.

"Jesus," Joseph mumbles. "You guys haven't fixed a thing since I left..." He says shaking his head with a laugh. Sebastian peeks in noticing Joseph's room, a single sized bed, shelves, a desk and some books.

"Why bother fixing something, we're to old to do..." His father says. "You can stay here, as for your friend..." He looks around.

"He'll be staying in here with me, we've got work to do during the day.." His father nods. "Do we still have any futons?"

"The hell is that?" Sebastian budges in. "A couch?

"No..." Joseph's father replies.

"It's like a mat you see... And we just place it on the floor for you to sleep..." Sebastian crinkles his brows at that. His back is bad enough, to have to sleep on the floor.

"I'll go see for your mother to make a dish.." His father says exiting the room.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Sebastian says quickly. "You know my back is bad.."

"Obviously..." Joseph walks towards the door, closing it quietly and looking directly at Sebastian. "Hey..."

"I thought you'd never ask," he purrs approaching Joseph. "You got protection?"

"Jesus Sebastian, I wasn't even... Seriously? You're honestly thinking of that? We're in my parents house for gods sake!" Joseph says shaking his head.

That doesn't make Sebastian change his mind. "Do you?"

"No... I wasn't expecting this..." Joseph admits. "Can we not..." Sebastian approaches, footsteps steady against thee white carpet. "You'll make a mess..."

"I'll make sure I won't," the older man promises. He stops next to Joseph, hand grazing against his chest. "I'll make sure to clean up anything that gets dirty." He raises his brow, and with that he slides onto his knees, hands grabbing onto Joseph's slacks. "Unzip yourself," Sebastian demands.

"Right.." Joseph replies, hand shifting towards his zipper, he tugs it down and unbuttons himself. He reaches for his briefs but Sebastian stops him. Now it's his turn. He uses his hands to wrap around Joseph's hips, bringing his mouth closer to the fabrication of his briefs.

He opens his mouth, and nibbles on the fabric, and reaches for the hem of his briefs, tugging them down. He draws his mouth back, and drags Joseph's briefs till they pool at his ankles along with his pants.

"You're not hard yet," Sebastian points out.

"I feel uncomfortable..." The younger man admits. Sebastian narrows his eyes. "It's not you... It's just we're at my parents house.."

"That doesn't excite you..?" Sebastian says, hand grabbing at Joseph's dick. "Hell, I'd be excited..." He mumbles opening his mouth. He takes half of Joseph in instantly and the younger man jolts. Sebastian pulls his mouth off, and shifts his hand towards the base of Joseph's length, starting a slow movement. "Not ready for that yet?"

"Fuck.. Fucking hell.." Joseph mutters. His knees go week, but he tries his best to stay standing. He can feel himself start to harden a bit.

"Finally feeling it?" Sebastian says although he really wants to say 'Are you feeling it now mr krabs'

"Fuck yes..." Joseph whispers. "You're making me sin in my own house you.." Joseph stops speaking, hands going around Sebastian's head pulling him in against his chest.

"Hey, quit it.." Sebastian barks. "You're hurting my damned neck."

"Sorry..." Joseph releases Sebastian's head while Seb grips onto his legs. "It's just..."

"You're eager for my mouth again? You cheeky bastard.." Sebastian interrupts. Joseph stays quiet, watching Sebastian's mouth wrap around his shaft again.

"Hah... Yeah..." He moans, hand snaking back towards Sebastian's head. He tugs at his hair, hips rolling. The older man takes more into his mouth, palms pressed against his pelvis. Minutes pass and Joseph felt himself near climax. "Seb.." He silently groans.

Sebastian pulls his mouth off, and grips at Joseph's bases again, stroking, he lowers his mouth onto the head, still jerking the younger man off. He feels a warm liquid drizzle onto his chin, and the salty gooey spunk filling his mouth.

Joseph grabs a fist full of Sebastian's hair, tugging his head back and allowing the older man to collect his breath. "You didn't get off?" Joseph questions.

"I enjoyed it, but would we really have the time to kill two doves with one stone?" He has a point.

"Yeah.."

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted. Don't care about the grammar as much. Smh.
> 
> -J


End file.
